sambung kalimat
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua dan Gon sedang bertengkar! Pas lagi bertengkar, gak tahunya percakapan mereka malah jadi sambung kalimat. Killua x FemGon (YinYang Pair)


"Apa maumu!?" Teriak Gon dengan marahnya kepada Killua. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang di rumah Killua dan berada di kamarnya Killua. Naasnya, pasangan ini sedang bertengkar, penyebabnya tidak diketahui.

"Kamu itu emang bodoh! Benar-benar idiot!" Geram Killua sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hmph" Keduanya pun sontak duduk dan menolak untuk melihat satu sama lain. Punggung mereka lah yang berhadapan sekarang. Keheningan pun mulai terjadi di kedua pasangan ini.

"Kamu itu benar-benar bikin kesal" ucap Gon , memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Salahmu sendiri, dasar cewek gak normal!" ucap Killua balik.

" Malah kamu yang betul-betul gila!" adu Gon balik.

"Lantas aku yang salah!? Begitu!?" adu Killua, mereka lagi adu mulut tanpa melihat satu sama lain.

"Tuh emang salahmu!" Bentak Gon.

"Mustahil banget! Yang pasti itu salahmu, idiot!" Bentak Killua kembali

"Otakmu yang sudah pasti gak beres" Gon mulai menggeram

"Reseh gw ngomong ama elu!" Killua mulai kesal

"Lupakan! Aku benci kamu! Diam dan pergi!" Gon mulai marah-marah,

"Gimana kalau kamu yang pergi saja! Lagipula ini kamarku dan aku udah muak!" Killua mulai marah-marah juga.

"Aku juga! Dasar cowok gak berpersaan!" Ejek Gon sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Keheningan kedua terjadi kembali, angina sepoi-sepoi mulai masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka hanya diam dan menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan pelannya sebelum tiba-tiba menjadi kencang.

"Anginnya bertiup dengan cukup kencang juga. Kemungkinan akan hujan sekarang. Agak mendung soalnya, ada suara guntur pula " ucap Killua sambil melihat jendela tepat diatasnya.

"Lantas, apa maumu?" Tanya Gon yang masih menolak untuk melihat Killua.

"Mungkin lebih baik kamu tinggal disini. Daripada kehujanan pas pulang" ucap Killua, meski mereka saat ini sedang bertengkar, dia masih peduli padanya.

"Langsung nyari kesempatan buat nyuruh gw tinggal di kamarmu, berdua saja?" ucap Gon dengan nada ngejek.

"Jangan berpikiran yang engak-engak bodoh! Gw gak sudi melakukan apapun sama elu. Dadamu saja datar begitu!" Bantah Killua dengan sadis, meskipun sebenarnya, kalo mereka berdua saat ini gak bertengkar, bisa aja dia melakukan sesuatu ama Gon n dia pun gak peduli soal dada Gon yang rata gitu, wong bisa dia besarkan nanti buat masa depan. Hal ini pun terbukti dengan semburat merah yang menyerbak di mukanya sampe ke kuping tapi Gon sih gak tahu karena mereka gak melihat satu sama lain.

"Tuh tandanya elu emang cowok mesum!" Gon menjawab dengan kesal. Dia itu kan masih bisa tumbuh, orang dia umurnya masih 12 tahun.

"Sumpah gw gak mesum! Apalagi sama kamu yang gak ada daya tariknya sama sekali. Gak napsu gw ada pikiran gitu ya!" Bantah Killua, meski mukanya menjadi bertambah merah karena dia bohong. Lagipula menurut Killua, hanya Gon lah gadis tercantik dan termanis juga penuh daya tarik hanya untuknya saja dan dia juga ada mikir hal yang iya-iya soal Gon .

"Yakin? Kita ini udah berpacaran 4 bulan. Aku lumayan hapal ama sifatmu itu, cowok yang lumayan mesum dan selalu mencoba untuk melihat warna celana dalamku setiap kali ada kesempatan!" ucap Gon dengan malu.

"Tanda macam apa itu!? Kamu yang ge-er sendiri! Dasar cewek yang over Pe-de" ucap Killua dengan malu yang dicoba untuk ditahankan, karena emang benar. Dia pernah mencoba beberapa kali untuk melihat warna celana dalamnya milik Gon. Bahkan sampe berani mati makai ujung sapu dan nyibak roknya Gon diam-diam yang diketahui orang-orang tapi gak berani ngomong pas ada Killua karena bisa dibantai olehnya.

"Dengar ya! Aku ini punya saksi mata. Bantah sejuta kali pun, kamu itu gak bisa mengubah statusmu sebagai orang mesum sama pacar sendiri!" ucap Gon dengan kesal yang membuat Killua mikir dalam hati, senang kan mestinya mesum Cuma hanya pada pacar sendiri, gak sama orang lain.

"Rindu deh aku sama Gon yang dulu, pacarku yang perhatian, penyayang, dan sangat baik hati" ucap Killua tiba-tiba yang membuat Gon terkejut.

"Tiba-tiba ngomong begitu. Otakmu lagi gak beres ya?" ucap Gon dengan bingung.

"Yakinlah gw, pacar gw sudah berubah. Gak kayak dulu lagi" ucap Killua sambil menghela nafas.

"Gimana caranya gw berubah!? Gw masih seperti dulu!" Bentak Gon, ajaibnya, mereka berdua masih gak melihat satu sama lain.

"Lupakan! Kalau begini, mending kita putus saja" ucap Killua.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Gon dengan reflexnya.

"Anda keberatan, mantan pacar?" Tanya Killua dengan senyum.

"Cara ini sama sekali bukan jalan keluar dari masalah kita. Tak bisakah kamu mencari solusi tanpa kita-" ucap Gon terputus.

"Tanpa apa?" Tanya Killua dengan seringai.

"Pastinya, tanpa harus kita putus. Aku, tidak mau" ucap Gon, sedikit menahan tangis.

"Untunglah" ucap Killua.

"Ah, apa yang-" Ucapan Gon kembali terputus, air matanya mengalir saat dia merasa, Killua memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ngapain juga kita berdebat gak jelas begini. Bikin aneh saja" kata Killua, sambil menghapus air mata milik Gon.

"Jadi- kita enggak putus kan? Aku tidak mau" ucap Gon sambil melihat Killua dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Udah- udah. Kita gak akan putus. Mana tega aku memtuskanmu kalau kamu melihat ku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Benar-benar lucu" ucap Killua sambil tertawa kecil.

" Cuma karena itu kita jadi gak putus? Hanya karena aku menatapmu saja!?" Gon jadi shock.

" Jangankan tatapan. Kamu minta maaf saja, udah cukup lah buat kita gak putus. Lagipula aku awalnya hanya bercanda saja soal kita putus. Aku mana mungkin mau hal itu terjadi" ucap Killua dengan santainya.

"Diriku udah terluka begini dan kamu bilang hanya bercanda saja!?" Gon mulai sedikit marah.

Sebelum Gon mulai ngamuk, Killua pun mulai mendaratkan bibirnya ke milik Gon. Membuat Gon jadi terkejut dan diam dengan muka yang sangat merah. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Killua hanya bisa tertawa saat Gon menutup wajahnya dengan malu.

"Jangan begitu. Lagipula aku menikmati permainan sambung kata kita juga tadi. Seluruh percakapan kita nyambung. Hebat sekali bukan? Dari awal pas kita duduk sampai akhir pula. Rekor sambung kalimat terpanjang" ucap Killua dengan sedikit terkesima.

Gon perlahan-lahan mulai melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menghela nafas sesaat sebelum tersenyum.

"Jangka waktu bersama kita menurutku jauh lebih panjang daripada ini, Killua"


End file.
